


Пещера

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Совместные приключения, особенно приключения Довакина и хускарла, очень сближают
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Пещера

— Погляди туда, — Лидия кивнула на темный провал между скалами. — Пещера! Хочешь узнать, что там внутри?

Пещера была неглубокой, но от ледяного ветра и снегопада защищала, а большего от нее и не требовалось. Ка’Джинни опустилась на корточки, подобрав хвост, и принялась перебирать тяжелый рюкзак.

По совести, она думала, что никогда не скажет «тяжелый». Когда ты Сенч, и твоя задача в клане — при любой опасности подхватывать остальных членов семьи и всех, кто попадется под руку, и тащить в безопасное место, слова «тяжесть» в лексиконе каджита просто не будет. Но до сих пор никто не слышал, чтобы каджит стал Довакином. Во имя Песков-над-Звездами, да кто вообще слышал про эти нордские штучки?

А рюкзак оттягивал плечи и больно бил по спине; снаряга в нем грохотала и кололась, и давно пора было кое от чего избавиться.

— Держи, — с видом величественного дарителя Ка’Джинни протянула Лидии сталгримовый щит. Эта штука ее разочаровала с первого же боя; впрочем, сражаться ни с каким щитом ей не нравилось. — Это тебе. И это тоже, — она сунула в руки Лидии еще и фалмерский щит. — И это, а то твои сапоги износились, — пару орочьих сапог Ка’Джинни положила поверх щита. — Так, каджит еще что-то захватил у этих, как их… кстати, их в этой пещере не водится?

— Фалмеров? — переспросила Лидия. — Может, и водятся. Дурное у меня предчувс…

— О, точно, фалмеров! Смотри, какая штукенция, — Ка’Джинни вытащила из рюкзака увесистую броню. — Ну-ка, примерь!

Лидия, еле слышно вздохнув, отложила кучу хлама; щиты с грохотом повалились на каменный пол пещеры.

— Дурное у меня предчувствие, — повторила она, покорно стаскивая свою легкую нордскую броню и берясь за фалмерскую. Ка’Джинни развеселилась и принялась ей помогать.

Твердые, мозолистые руки Лидии ухватились за ее пушистые запястья, и на миг Лидия предстала перед ней обнаженной до пояса.

— Ммм, каджиту нравится такая чистая кожа, — мурлыкнула Ка’Джинни, окончательно придя в отличное настроение. Дыхание у нее вдруг отяжелело, и она облизнулась. — Каджиту по нраву такая нежная гладкая грудь!

Лидия смущенно потупилась.

— Как ты там говорила? — не отставала Ка’Джинни. — Из каджита выйдет отличный коврик?

— Я так не говорила, — смущенно промямлила Лидия. Щеки у нее раскраснелись, глаза заблестели, а Ка’Джинни уже гладила ее грудь, ласково сжимая в ладонях. — Я… мне очень нравятся каджиты…

Она опасливо покосилась на лицо Ка’Джинни. Та тихонько рассмеялась и наклонилась — пощекотать ей шею вибриссами.

— Но я не знаю, как с вами целоваться, — отчаянно призналась Лидия. Видимо, клыки во рту Ка’Джинни вызывали у нее какие-то опасения.

— Вот так, — прошептала Ка’Джинни, проводя шершавым языком по ее щеке и губам.

Не разрывая поцелуй, Лидия принялась расстегивать на ней броню, косясь на когтистые пальцы.

— У каджитов острые когти, которые можно использовать в ближнем бою, — шепнула ей на ушко Ка’Джинни, — и которыми так удобно подцеплять твои наряды, чтобы от них избавиться.

— У тебя… у тебя такие пушистые щеки, мой тан, — ответила Лидия, — и такая теплая, пушистая грудь.

Ее пальцы сначала нащупали в мягком меху соски, легонько помассировали их, затем скользнули вниз и легли на основание хвоста — Лидия знала, что кошки любят, когда их там гладят. Ка’Джинни тихонько замурлыкала.

Штаны Лидии упали вниз, на сапоги, а руки Ка’Джинни шаловливо сжали обнажившиеся подтянутые ягодицы, затем слегка раздвинули их. Лидия потерлась о Ка’Джинни и застонала от возбуждения.

— Твоя кожа как гладкие пески под утренним солнцем, — промурлыкала Ка’Джинни, вылизывая разрумянившиеся соски Лидии. Ей пришлось почти свернуться клубком для этого — Лидия едва доставала ей до плеча, зато Ка’Джинни обернула хвостом колени Лидии, щекоча густым мехом ее бедра, покрытые мурашками от холода и наслаждения.

Пальцы Ка’Джинни проскользнули между ног Лидии, тронули разгоряченную и увлажнившуюся кожу. Лидия уже задыхалась и вздрагивала, подаваясь бедрами вперед, и вдруг какой-то шорох послышался из глубин пещеры.

Лидия не сразу пришла в себя; тело ее горело, щеки полыхали, и она расслабленно пыталась уговорить себя встряхнуться: «Опомнись, ты нужна тану!» Зато Ка’Джинни мгновенно подобралась; уши встали стоймя, вибриссы встопорщились.  
Какие-то тени мелькнули в едва пробивавшемся в пещеру дневном свете. Но острое зрение каджитки позволило сразу оценить, с кем они имеют дело.

— Ту’ум! — резко крикнула Ка’Джинни.

Лидия подхватила штаны, набросила куртку — на облачение в броню уже не было времени, и подобрала меч, готовясь к драке.

— Я же говорила, тан, что у меня дурное предчувствие, — пробормотала она.

— А каджит и не надеялся, что ему дадут пройти эту пещеру до самых глубин, — хмыкнула Ка’Джинни, заставив Лидию снова покраснеть. — Но у нас на пути будет еще много пещер!


End file.
